


The Naughty List

by RyujinHime



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, It's more hot than it should be honestly, Motivation from Reinhardt's new Christmas voiceline, Naughty List, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9092830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyujinHime/pseuds/RyujinHime
Summary: You find out what list you're on this year.





	

You found Reinhardt lounging on the couch, reading the newspaper with a mug of hot chocolate on the table in front of him. He was humming a little tune before lifting the mug to his lush lips, taking big gulps of the hot dark brown liquid.

 

"Hey, Rein." You sit down in his lap, maneuvering around the newspaper he was holding so you could see his face.  
"Ahh, hello there, Liebling. How are you doing today?" Considering today was the day before Christmas, you were a little anxious to open the presents addressed to you under the tree.

 

You twiddle your thumbs absentmindedly.  
"I'm fine, I was just wondering something." You seemed to have caught his full attention because the newspaper he was reading had been casted to the side, his eyes now on you and only you.  
"And vhat are you vondering, Liebling?" You run your hands up and down his large arms, the muscles twitching under your fingertips.

 

"I was wondering if I was on your good list this year, Santa? I have been good, right?" Oh, you were in the mood for a little roleplay were you? Reinhardt's surprised expression was quickly replaced with a teasing one, giving you a small, albeit lustful smile.  
"Ahh, meine Geliebte, you vant to know vhat list you're on this year?" You nod eagerly, chewing on your bottom lip with a mischievous glint in your eye.

 

His hands slid around your body, rubbing against your hips, then your thighs. You stare up at him as he continues to feel your body, his expression hard to read. He leans down to eye level with you before smiling a vicious smile with sharp canines showing and all. He looked like a feral animal, hunting its prey.

 

_"You're on my naughty list."_

 

The words left his lips as a deep rumble, sounding more seductive than he seemed to realized. You felt your face flush and your heartbeat increase. Feigning innocence, you bit your knuckle and shake your head in silent disagreement with his earlier statement.  
"I've been good this year, Santa. I know I have." He tsk's before grasping your chin in between his thumb and finger, lifting your head up to meet his gaze once more. He looked more serious than the situation actually called for. He was a really good actor..

 

"Oh, you have? I don't think so, Mein kleiner Lügner." He strokes your cheek before leaning down again to whisper in your ear.  
"I believe you deserve a spanking for lying. And being naughty of course." Your cheeks turn a light shade of burgundy at his words. Was he really going to spank you? You bite your lip again, harder this time.  
"A-are you really going to spank me, Santa? Have I been that bad?" He answers your question by effortlessly grabbing you and bending you over his knee.

 

A little disoriented by the abrupt change in positions, you begin squirming in his lap to which he holds you still with a large hand situated on the small of your back. Your face heats up again.  
"You have been _that_ bad, Liebling. And I vill punish you appropriately." With that being said, he lifts your skirt up, expecting to find your clothed bottom, but instead sees your bare ass. He hums lowly, the sound rumbling his chest slightly.

 

"No panties, meine Schlampe? See, you _are_ naughty." A smack against your bottom follows his words, making your body jolt forward from the impact, whimpering from the sting. He was anything but gentle with you, only caressing after a few hard slaps. You could feel your ass becoming numb from how hard he was hitting. 

 

"Santa.. I'll be good, I promise." You whine desperately as you feel his hand rub against your wet lips, but his hand doesn't linger there too long.  
"You promise?" You nod vigorously, squirming again as his hand caresses the raised skin of your ass cheek.  
He hums thoughtfully, pulling you up so you were sitting in his lap again.  
"I suppose I can give you a little leeway this time, meine Maus. But I'll make sure to deliver the rest of your well deserved punishment later for your lack of underwear." He grins almost savagely at you. 

 

_Well, shit._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm supposed to be adding a chapter to my other story, but I can't think of what to add as of right now, I'm sorry to my readers that are wanting more XP I'm using another German man as motivation xD Also, I know today isn't the day before Christmas, but it is in the story, now shush!


End file.
